It is the purpose of this project to conduct research in mathematical statistics, probability, and applied mathematics, and especially to develop new statistical methodology which is applicable to the biomedical sciences. Particular subjects of interest are the methodology of analyzing survival curves and proportions, and statistical methods in cancer epidemiology and statistical genetics.